Telling Someone
by popscb
Summary: A two/three shot based on an episode in January of Joey and Lauren i rewatched and had this idea :) you'll get what episode it is enjoy :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Guys ! firstly my apologies, Your mistake is currently on hold, My laptop is broken and is being fixed and the remainder on the story is on there, so old laptop for now :( but what it does mean is you will be receiving some one shots, Lucky You ! **

**This one is a two Shot, set the episode where Dot goes to the Branning's after finding Joeys boxers, you'll get which episode, hope you like this is based around the one line that Lauren says. **

**(Bold are Laurens thoughts) **

Lauren sat on the stairs as her parents sat talking with her in the living room. **This day just can't get any worse**, last night her and Joey were caught practically having sex on dots sofa, thank god she had no idea who Joey was. Hearing Dot's words "A matter of priority" she pretty much got the idea Dot would be telling her mom and dad where she was last night. It wasn't as if they didn't know her and Joey were sleeping together it was the fact that they had been caught. Caught not actually doing anything, **any longer though and this could be a whole other story **

It was clear to see that Lauren was nervous, she found herself biting her nails, something she rarely did unless things were really tense. **Stop it Lauren, you look pathetic. **What the hell was going to happen, there were already things, more important things on her mind this morning, things she really needed to talk to Joey about. Last night they had virtually fled from Dots, not having the courage to face her, or attempt to explain the situation, they just left. She could hear the muffled sounds from the living room, there were long periods of silence , which worried her, any talking was better than no talking at all. As much as she wanted to listen to the rest of the conversation, she really needed to go and talk to Joey, making her escape however could be more difficult than first thought.

Knowing it was either now or never Lauren edged off the last few steps aiming to slip out the back door, **here goes nothing. **

"Lauren is that you? Come say hello to your Grandma"

Grate seems the day could get worse, she sighed deeply, bracing for the lecture that was bound to happen. She opened her eyes and moved to the door way forcing a smile.

"Hi grandma" Dot stared at her Granddaughter a look of shame and disappointment on her face.

"Lauren" that was all she could manage, for now anyway, Dot was waiting for the right time, she'd already sussed it would be inappropriate to mention the "Incident" in front of Max who along with the rest of the family, was supposedly grief stricken over Derek's death.

Lauren stood staring for a while, not really knowing what to say- she could just run, as much as she wanted to she knew deep down she couldn't, the second thought was why the heck should she be ashamed by it, they were all adults, she and Joey were in a relationship like anyone else. Saying the only thing that she could think of Lauren caught gaze with both parents. She knew they could sense something was wrong.

"It's nice to see you but… I'm late" **shit Lauren why would you say that?** She internally groaned at the double meaning of what she had said. Faking a smile she turned her back on Dot and her dad and faced Tanya hoping she might suss what she truly meant.

"Late?" as if on cue Tanya questioned looking slightly confused. Lauren nodded

"Ye Late" Laurens face paled slightly, **can't believe your openly admitting that- to your mom.** As quickly as the words left her mouth she was out the door.

"I'm so sorry Dot… I'll be talking to her later" Tanya apologised to Dot but couldn't help playing Laurens words over in her head. She was sure there was more to what had just happened than just, Lauren making an excuse to leave, for once there seemed to be some truth behind the words.

After continuing the conversation with Dot, not that she was paying much attention, Tanya went to see dot out, only to be thrown another problem. Dot explained what she had discovered last night and held the offending garment up to return to its owner. Straight away Laurens behaviour seemed to make more sense.

"Max… We have a problem" she held the boxers up to Max who raised his eye brow. "Joeys"

"So what you doing with 'em ?" Max questioned half bemused by his wife.

"Dot found them… down the side of her sofa, seems Lauren and Joey may have been caught yesterday"

Max ran his hands over his head "oh fantastic what did Dot say?"

"She don't know it was Joey… but in dots words they were sprawled across the sofa" Max sighed, and shook his head. "what we going to do max?"

"I'll have a word with her, text her will ya, tell her to meet me at the car lot in 10" He got up and kissed Tanya before leaving.

Lauren sat in the park fiddling with her phone, awaiting a response from joey. She'd text him earlier saying she really needed to talk to him, which reflecting on it – was a bad move, after yesterday they hadn't really spoke only a quick text goodnight and for her to send a message like that probably gave the wrong signals. **That's it Lauren you are really on your own now.**

The little bleep from her phone caught her attention, she instantly opened the messages praying it was from Joey. **Getting a little desperate Lauren don't you think? **She sighed the message was from her mom. Half of the message seemed stern, telling her that her dad wanted to see her, the other half was a concerned mother, telling her she was there if she needed her.

"What do you want dad?" He handed her some papers and gave her a stern look "Dad I told you I don't want to go back to collage!"

"It aint some much of a choice Lauren it's kind of a deal … Two words for you … Dots sofa"

**Run… just run…oh nope too late.**

"I understand you're young Lauren, but these things have consequences" **ye and don't I know** **it**

"Just start taking things more seriously will you Lauren… oh and Family dinner in the Vic tonight"

"Family?" she raised her eyebrows, Family meant Joey, and Dot, which would mean dot would find out which would mean yet another Branning drama.

"Don't worry Joey's off the guest list"

Lauren sighed before walking away, Making a quick run for the bus stop. Getting what she needed thanks to "Daddy's credit card" **which was meant for college books,** she made her way back home. Luckily there was no one in so the house was blissfully quite. Usually she would love this but after about half hour, the silence was getting to her, causing the thoughts and things to whirl in her mind.

"Lauren come on we're going" what** already? Seriously have I really just spent the last 3 hours doing nothing? **

Walking into the Vic everyone was already there, apart from the one person she really wanted to see- Joey. When dot arrived she was forced to smile and play along, but other things were still going on in her mind, obviously things were going too well, which resulted in Kirsty having to did her nails in just to make the point that she was now part of the family. As the food arrived Lauren found herself pushing the food around her plate, not really willing to eat any of it, the smell was making her feel sick. Excusing herself from the table, she went and stood by the bar asking Alfie for a glass of water.

Jack noticed how long Lauren had been missing and saw her sitting at the bar. Looking at her confused He went to check on her, her face was pale and her eyes were slightly glazed. "Lauren, you ok?" She shook her head briefly closing her eyes, shielding them from the intense lighting.

"I don't feel too good Uncle Jack" Lauren had always had a soft spot for Jack, he was the one that always seem to pick up the pieces, he was always there when she needed him to be and would judge.

"Have you been drinking Lauren?" she was looking like she had the starter of a hangover.

"No, Just orange Juice" she leant her head on her hand, the room beginning to become a blur. Jack Laughed slightly since when did his wild child niece not drink.

"Makes a change" Lauren caught his gaze a small tear appearing from the corner of her eye. "Lauren?"

**You look and feel like crap Lauren, you need to tell someone something could be wrong, better him than your dad.**

Lauren stared deep into his eyes "I think I'm pregnant" Lauren watched her uncle take the news in and was a little surprised by his reaction. He pulled her into a hug his hands brushing up and down her back.

"What we going to do with you ay?" **I knew it was a rhetorical question but I couldn't help thinking he wanted an answer.** Lauren shrugged her shoulders as Jack looked her in the eye again. "Have you took a test?she nodded

"7 of them" Jack smiled at her

"So you don't think you are you know you are?" she nodded almost afraid to meet his eyes.

"all seven positive… that's 14 little blue lines… I'm in so much trouble"

"Look Lauren your old enough to do this, if you wanted too, your Mom and Dad will understand I'm sure they will, everything will be fine, I promise" **as much as Uncle Jacks words were comforting, I couldn't help but feel that it was Joey I wanted. **

"Uncle Jack could you… could you call Joey, Please?" **oh shit he's clicked, he knows, well bloody done Lauren. **"I'm sorry, tell him to come to mine please" Lauren felt the need to apologise it wasn't every day that you find out your niece and nephew are together and that your niece was pregnant with said nephews child.

Jack nodded as he and Lauren went back towards the table freezing when they heard Alice.

"Joey! He came" Lauren turned to look at him as Joey moved closer to the table not knowing that Dot was there.

Joey watched intently as Lauren paled, and her breathing became extended, her body not knowing how to cope collapsed to the floor, Joey just managing to catch her as she fell.

**Sooo, will jack tell Joey?... Will Lauren tell Joey? And how will they all react when they realise its Joey who's Laurens secret Boyfriend? More tomorrow hopefully xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Kneeling to the floor Joey stopped contact between Laurens head and the floor . Her body was limp in his arms as he and Jack attempted to bring her back round. Joey looked around him seeing Dot was staring directly at him, his impromptu arrival obviously causing Lauren to faint in a state of shock. Little did Joey know there was another reason she'd fainted.

Max attempted to Move Dot from the pub, that failing he encouraged the conversation to a different subject. Tanya made her way outside to call for an ambulance after Jack said she wasn't responding.

Jack watched Joey intently as he held tight to Lauren; he could see that he wanted to be giving her more comfort than just holding her head in his knees, not able to take it much longer Joey began running his fingers through Laurens hair "Lauren, can you hear me?... come on Lo, open your eyes baby" Catching Jacks eyes on him Joey stopped his actions and looked at his uncle.

"I Know Joey, she told me about you two" seeing how Joey was with Lauren made Jack contemplate telling him Lauren was pregnant, but decided against it –for now.

"But your cousins" Dot had clicked who Joey was thanks to Alice, all eyes turned to Dot who was standing staring at Joey with Lauren.

"Dot not now please." Max Pleaded knowing now was not the time it wasn't what they wanted and would definitely not be what Lauren and Joey wanted.

"You, Knew didn't you?" Dot questioned causing the rest of the Branning's to gather what she was saying.

Luckily the attention had been taken from Joey, who was still desperately trying to bring Lauren round. "Babe, can you hear me… Lauren, baby open your eyes for me".

Tanya had appeared seconds before, telling them an ambulance was on its way, but had left again to try and calm the situation arising between Dot and Cora. It seemed that Cora was fighting her granddaughter's corner, where Dot was damning her to the heavens.

Lauren let out a small groan her eyes flickering, Joey sighed with relief and placed a kiss to her forehead, receiving disgraced looks from everyone else. Jack noticed her body tense as she attempted to take in her surroundings. "Hey, it's alright Lauren, You passed out, Joeys got you sweetheart." Her eyes darted to the arms she was wrapped in realising they were Joeys, she looked up at him, her eyes glassy.

"What happened drama queen ay? Gave me a right fright" Lauren smiled weakly before freezing and looking at Jack.

"Uncle Jack, I've got pains in my stomach" her hand moved to the right side of her stomach holding it when she realised this could be something more serious than passing out.

"Joey, don't let her move, keep her calm… I'm going to chase up this ambulance." He sped outside and dragged Tanya with him, obviously needing to tell someone else before things kicked off when the ambulance arrived and Lauren had to explain things.

Lauren's face was paling further by the second, the pain a dull constant in her side. It only took one look from Joey and she broke down. **Now you look like a foo Lauren, stop crying. **

"Babe, don't cry you'll be fine I promise you" he tucked hair behind her ear but she shook her head "Lauren tell me what's going on? I can try to help you if you tell me what's wrong babe" she stared deep into his eyes .**He loves you Lauren, you love him, tell him, he has a right to know. **"Babe please your scaring me now" Laurens hand moved to grab Joeys hand as the pain became more intense.

"I need you to promise you aren't going to freak out and run… I need you Joey" He nodded without hesitation.

"I'm never leaving you Lauren, I need you too" he kissed her head gently

"I'm pregnant Joey, with our baby… and I'm sacred… so so scared" she wiped her eyes as Joey shuffled her slightly in his arms. **He's going to run- he's moving, he's going. **But he didn't, he tightened his hold onto her shouting Jack back over who sprinted with Tanya towards them. Joey kept reassuring Lauren but hadn't said anything about the baby.

"She needs an ambulance now Uncle Jack, where the hell are they?" Jack looked at his watch

"They won't be long, just concentrate on Lauren." Jack moved back outside leaving a frozen Tanya glaring at them.

"It's alright Lo, you'll be fine, you both will" She nodded shakily "Why didn't you tell me babe?" his thumb brushed over her cheek lingering near her ear, weakly smiling her connected their hands ensuring her he was there for them.

"I've been calling you all day, I wanted to tell you I thought I could be, but you didn't answer, I needed to know" she looked at her Mom "I dropped hints to you this morning mom, hoping you'd catch on" Tanya nodded.

"Darling you should have just came and told me" she looked at Joey he gaze showed she wasn't too impressed that her 18 year old daughter was pregnant.

"Do you know how far gone you are babe?"

"I took 7 tests, all positive, I worked back from now, there was only once when it could be possible so I think I'm about 3 months." Joey smiled knowing the day exactly; they had been pretty rushed and had completely forgotten about protection, but gave it no second thought seen as Lauren was on the pill. But Lauren's hangovers had voided the pill when she was sick, almost deactivated them.

Joeys head turned to the door as the ambulance crew came in. "About time"

"Hello there, My names Sarah, don't worry darling we'll get you sorted, what's your name?"

"Lauren" Her voice was laboured through tears, her eyes fixed firmly on Joey.

"Ok Lauren, you passed out right?" Lauren nodded "have you got any pain anywhere?"

"My stomach"

Most of the Pub was staring now; Max and Tanya watching at the paramedics took her pulse and blood pressure. Alice was staring at Joey, how hadn't she figured it out? They were always together, too close for cousins- now she knew why.

"Lauren is there any chance you could be pregnant?" this only encouraged more interest, especially from Max who stood eagerly awaiting the answer.

"Ye, I think I'm about 3 months."

"Ok we're going to take you in Lauren, get you checked over, make sure everything's ok, who's coming with you" Joey lifted Lauren in his arms placing her in the wheelchair, Lauren went to answer the question but before the words left her mouth Max had spoken.

"We'll be going with her, we're her mom and dad" pointing between Tanya and himself.

Lauren quickly shook her head at her dad, "No. I want Joey". Max went to argue but Tanya pulled him back.

"It's his Baby Max, she needs him"

Joey dug in his pocket and threw the house keys to Alice, "Go home pack me a night bag, they'll keep her in and I aint leaving her, Tan can you bring it when you come please?"

Tanya nodded at Joey pulling Max out the door to go and Pack Lauren some things. He looked at Alice and saw her standing staring.

"I'll answer anything you want me to later Al, please just do this."

**Next chapter will be tomorrow :) this will probably have 4 chapters now, I wanted to get the story across in the right way, tomorrows will be the hospital and the explanations to Max and Alice, thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Joey… I'm sorry" Lauren looked at him from the hospital bed her eyes full of tears, his hand tightened on her, the contact yet to be broken between the pair since arriving at the hospital.

"You have nothing to be sorry for babe" **God I love this man **"It's me that needs to be sorry, I ignored you all day today and you clearly needed to talk to me"

Lauren shook her head, her hand on her stomach "I understand, my text wasn't exactly very explanatory was it?" she giggled slightly rubbing her stomach as it ached. "what you feeling about this joey… I need to know"

Joey smiled at her softly his hand moving on top of hers on her stomach. "I think I'm about as terrified as you are babe… to say I wasn't surprised would be a bit of a lie to be honest babe, I've always loved the idea of being a dad, but never been with anyone to want to make it happen, but with you… I'm happy its happened I can see it. I think we can do this together… I can't promise you, it will be a walk in the park and I can't promise you the perfect life, but I can promise I'll do everything I can for you and this baby to try and make it perfect and I can promise you, I'll love you forever no matter what" **Does he realise he's probably just said the most amazing thing he could possibly have ever could have. **

"So we're going to do this… have a baby?" there was a small smirk on her lips Joey realising she probably wanted this more than she was letting on.

"Yes babe, we're going to have this baby" he kissed her lips slightly as the doctor entered the room.

"Miss Branning? We have your results…. I can confirm you are defiantly pregnant , we did a scan when you came in, you were still slightly drowsy" The doctor responded seeing the confused look on Laurens face "everything looks good with the baby, your partner said you thought you were about three months, which checks right with the measurements, I'd like to keep you in overnight just as a precaution, the pain is most likely to be stress related" The doctor flicked through his file and handed them an image. "Thought you might like to see baby… Id estimate your due date around the middle of July"

"Thank you" Joey shook his hand as he left the room "Oh babe" he pulled Lauren into his side seeing her crying. "Everything's fine, you heard him, nothing's wrong, we get a summer baby Lo"

"It's so tiny" Her finger traced over the image, it was easy to see the baby, it looked like a proper baby, not the dot she was expecting to see. "You know this happen the second time, the day before the car crash?"

Joey laughed "Ye I'd worked it out in the pub babe, it was the only possibility" he leaned in and place a soft kiss to Laurens lips, but the bliss was soon shattered when they heard a gruff coughing in the doorway obviously trying to get their attention.

"Can I have a word Joey" Max said showing little, if any emotion at all in his voice.

"You can may as well just say what you need to in front of me Dad, I'll just make Joey tell me later anyway"

"Fine… I'm guessing it's yours" he said looking Joey directly in the eye, Joey glanced at Lauren, how could her own dad consider Lauren would have cheated, just because he did didn't mean it ran in the family.

"Ye of course the Baby's mine, how could you even suggest any different, Lo aint like that" **I just can't help but to fall in love with him all over again when he's defending me. **

"Are you keeping it"

"Yes" Joey and Lauren both responded in sync, staring directly at Max who just nodded his head.

"You out one toe out of line to hurt her or that baby, and I'll make your life a misery you understand?"

Joey nodded proving he was serious "I love Lauren more than ever, to have something that's part of us both is amazing, I had a failure of a dad, I assure you I won't be making the same mistakes as him.

Max again nodded his head in approval and shook Joeys hand before moving closer to Lauren, kissing her head. "and everything's ok ?"

Lauren smiled and nodded "You and the baby ?" he asked just to make sure

"Yes Dad, very healthy" she handed him the picture of the baby, Joey moved to sit on the bed with her his arm draped around her shoulder. Lauren leaned into his body her head falling to his chest.

"Looks Perfect Lauren… Now Joey, you have a very confused sister outside, I think she wants answers"

Joey looked at Lauren who gave him the go ahead "Send her in"

A few minutes later and Alice walked through the door; she stood in silence staring at Joey. "Well?" she raised her eye brows, "Are either of you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" **awkward**

"You're going to be an Auntie" Lauren smiled extending the image out to Alice hoping to break the tension.

"What?" Alice rushed over taking the image from Laurens hand.

"Laurens pregnant Al" he said the happiness evident in his voice.

"I'm not stupid Joey I can see the picture… I can't believe you didn't tell me" Alice handed the image back to Lauren and sat in the chair at the side of the bed.

"I only found out today Al, so you're like the fourth person to know properly" Alice weakly smiled

"I meant about the two of you…" Lauren Blushed as Joey smirked sensing Alice was getting a little frustrated with the situation.

"It started when I first met Lauren… I liked her, didn't know she was my cousin, I couldn't deny how I felt but knew Lauren didn't feel the same, well I didn't think she did anyway." Joey squeezed Laurens hand and she decided she'd tell the next bit of the story.

"that was until, I kissed him when I was drunk, I'd been jealous of him being with Lucy and Kissing Whit, the tension had been building for weeks. So I took the plunge and kissed him hoping it was some stupid fantasy that would go once it was out of my system, but no… It just intensified it , I knew from then I felt something more and wanted something more."

Alice watched the two of the smirking at each other, they were really well suited she though. Joey spoke again now, it was as if they each had their favourite bits of the story to tell.

"I Knew then, even though she was drunk she felt the same, so the day after I kissed her again, making sure she wasn't just acting on drunken confusion, but she wasn't. The same sparks flew, the same feelings surfaced. Things just went from there, we knew on the surface it couldn't happen so decided we could just be friends" **ye that lasted all of 2 days**

"but we just found ourselves denying what really we really wanted- we wanted to be together. After a couple of days, things got to the point where we could deny it anymore and we ended up sleeping together. I could face the fact that actually sleeping together felt so right and I realised then I loved him. But I was told him to go, to leave, I was just scared"

Alice finally spoke up "That's the day you were going to go… I said in the café you'd done something wrong and didn't know how to tell me… That was Lauren. Lauren was what you did" Joey and Lauren burst out Laughing at the latter of her comment, Alice turning a bright pink after realising what she'd said.

"I didn't mean it like that… Stop it! I didn't"

"Well anyway, after coming to my senses I told him how I really felt and we decided to make a go of things… which we have being doing for the last 3 months really"

"And now we have a baby on the way so… we would really appreciate you to support us" Joey held his hand out to Alice who took it instantly.

"Of course I'll support you… You love each other that's easy to see… and I'm going to be an Auntie, which I never ever thought would be happening." ** Ye you and me both**

"We love you Al, the three of us" Lauren said grinning

"Love you too, the three of you… I want a niece Lauren, can't be dealing with another Joey"

Lauren splayed her hands across her stomach "Hear that baby… Auntie Al says you need to be a girl … what you say?" Lauren pulled a face and stared back to Alice "says there's a 50% chance"

They three of them laughed finally something in the family could be going in the right direction, I mean what's better than adding a new member to the family?

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys and to the guest reviews too they are all much appreciated, still a delay on Your mistake, sorry :( the laptop should be fixed by the end of the week so that should be updated then… until then , stay tuned ….**


End file.
